


The Wedding Band

by RacheyRagdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyRagdoll/pseuds/RacheyRagdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel decide to have a heart to heart, but Dean is faced with answering a question he was not prepared for</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Band

Castiel hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation for the past fifteen minutes. Sam and Dean were on another case, but Castiel just couldn’t get himself to become interested. The only reason he had agreed to be a hunter was to get his mind off the terrible things he had done in Heaven. The only problem was it didn’t seem to be working. All that he could think about was the death and destruction he had caused.

  
“What do you think Cas?… Cas!” Dean's raised voice made Castiel jump out of his reverie.

“I think it’s an excellent idea Dean,” Castiel smiled up at Dean, hoping he was convincing enough to make Dean believe that he had been paying attention.

“Really? You think jumping head first into a vampire nest is an excellent idea? Were you even paying attention to what we were talking about?” Dean questioned.

  
“I’m sorry Dean my mind was… elsewhere,” Castiel admitted, gazing at Dean’s hand to avoid making eye contact.

  
“Look Cas, you don’t have to stay with us. You can go to Heaven and do whatever the hell you Angels do up there.”

“Dean I already told you I can’t go back!” Castiel snapped at Dean. He didn’t mean to get angry at him but Dean just didn’t understand.

  
“Cas can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean asked, his gaze resting on Sam.  
  
“Oh, right,” Sam said quickly, realizing what Dean meant. “I’m going to go get some food you guys want anything?”  
  
“NO!,” Dean and Castiel said together, their eyes anywhere but on each other.  
  
“Right well, um, I hope you guys work out your um, differences,” Sam said, feeling the tension in the air. He was glad he was able to get away from this for a while.

 

 

“Cas listen,” Dean said once Sam had left the room. “I know how you’re feeling I-”

  
“No you don’t Dean,” Castiel interrupted, looking Dean in the eye for the first time. “You didn’t kill your brothers and sisters, and then have to deal with the fact that you did such a terrible thing.”

  
“Cas listen, I’ve killed people. So many that I don’t even care anymore. I stab those demon sons of bitches not even thinking twice about the person they are possessing having to die. I don’t even feel human anymore Cas, I’m just this killing machine I-” Dean cut off as Castiel’s hand rested on his. He instinctively grabbed Castiel’s hand, looking up at the angel. Castiel was gazing at Dean’s hand, gently massaging it with his thumb. The feeling was oddly reassuring to Dean.  
“Cas why are you?-”

  
“Can I ask you something Dean?” Castiel asked, his eyes still fixed on Dean’s hand.

“Sure.”

  
“Why do you not have a band on your finger like most humans your age?”

  
“A what- oh,” Dean realized that Castiel meant a wedding ring. “Well, when two people care about each other a lot they get married and well, it’s kind of a promise that they will stay with each other forever-what?” Dean asked, noticing that Castiel had raised his head and was smiling at him.

  
“I would like to do this marriage thing very much.”

  
“Cas, first you have to find someone you like and- oh, Cas no.” Dean pulled his hand out of Castiel’s grip, realizing what he was implying.

  
“But Dean you said when two people care about each other they-”

  
“No Cas not like that,” Dean cut him off. “It’s when two people love each other and-”

  
“But we do love each other Dean. I want to do the marriage.”

  
“Cas you’re not even human you’re an angel and- I’m mortal I’m going to die. One day for good, and then what?”

  
“Then we will continue being married in heaven,” Castiel smiled, taking Dean’s hand back in his.

  
“Cas I’m pretty sure I’m not going to heaven after all the crap I’ve done.”

  
“Dean my father knows what you have done. He is proud of you for stopping Lucifer and for protecting the Earth. You will be welcomed into Heaven Dean.”

  
“Cas I-” Dean stopped, feeling a lump rising in his throat. “Thanks Cas. We’ll talk about this some other time ok?”

  
“Thank you Dean, I will start looking for a marriage ring immediately,” Castiel said before disappearing.

  
“Oh Cas,” Dean sighed, his eyes still resting on the place where the angel had been moments before. “What am I going to do with you?”

 


End file.
